


SINTIÉNDOTE EN LA ENERGÍA VITAL

by AngelNoriel_AngelOfTheLord



Series: Por Consecuencia de una Imagen [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Bottom Cloud Strife, M/M, Making Love, Souls joined as One, Tender Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNoriel_AngelOfTheLord/pseuds/AngelNoriel_AngelOfTheLord
Summary: Una escena que se me ocurrió al encontrar una imagen/dibujo muy especial de estos dos.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: Por Consecuencia de una Imagen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013859
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	SINTIÉNDOTE EN LA ENERGÍA VITAL

**Author's Note:**

> Todo se desarrolla a partir de esta imagen:
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/a1c53839a19312da2e31b455eecf43f7/afa1d58e13b28c50-16/s500x750/41ce04f1cf007627dec3ee3f48be32da7ec35c93.png
> 
> Básicamente, es lo que pasa a continuación de lo que puede verse en ella. Felicito a Lucreciaart, su creadora, ya que me parece un dibujo realmente precioso y...¿suave? ¿Relajante? ¿Sentimental? ¿Cálido? Transmite mucho sin llegar a ser explícito y me encanta eso.  
> Os dejo aquí el enlace de su página y os animo a que le hecheis un vistazo. No tiene desperdicio:
> 
> https://www.tumgir.com/lucreciaart

Cloud:-Se...Sephiroth....aah...-.

Gime bajito al tenerle adentro. Sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta para poder respirar mejor, sus mejillas encendidas de pura pasión... Sus manos, trémulas de placer, ya que sus cuerpos acaban de unirse del todo, se posan detrás del cuello del mencionado y delante de su hombro derecho. Le quiere tener cerca. Ahora más que nunca.

Sephiroth:-¿Mm?...-.

Sephiroth está a gusto. Con sus labios roza la mejilla derecha de su amante, manteniendo los párpados bajados han igual que él. Su cabello plateado se extiende por las sábanas de blancura inmaculada, por encima de la cabeza de Cloud. Le gusta escucharle respirar, le gusta tener el calor de su piel compartido con el suyo. Estar dentro de su cuerpo es un alivio, le otorga una calma única, que se abre paso entre la Oscuridad surgida del odio. Él es el único humano al que no asesinaría. Él es tan importante como Madre...

Cloud:-Aah... Mmh... Sephi...Sephiroth...-.

Atrae a Sephiroth, le hace bajar un poco más. Sus pechos están distanciados, y le hace falta el contacto completo. No le basta con que sus caderas y estómagos se amolden entre sí como si se estuvieran derritiendo. No le basta que la respiración del hombre mueva algunos de sus mechones dorados. O que haya empezado a acariciarle la cabeza con la mano izquierda, con aquella con la que no se aguanta en el cochón, la cual es la causante de que todavía haya separación entre sus Corazones.

Sephiroth:-¿Tanto me deseas?...-.

Se lo pregunta con los labios ya pegados a su mejilla. Él siente lo mismo. Cloud y él están destinados a buscarse eternamente.

Porque Cloud...es su Mitad.

Lo siente. Lo sabe. Cuando están cerca el uno del otro, la energía del planeta le habla a su manera...y él la oye. Ella le atrae hacia Cloud. Ella los enlaza. Lo ha hecho durante años. La equivocación estaba en que ellos luchaban. Sephiroth tenía una adicción enfermiza en hacer sufrir a ese chico, en atormentarlo con palabras crueles, en dejarlo vivir en cada una de sus batallas para que este le odiara cada vez más y continuara buscándole.

Cuando en realidad...

Empuja profundamente, sin haber apartado sus caderas en lo más mínimo. Cloud gime suavemente, arqueando la espalda ligeramente hacia atrás, frotándose contra él.  
Esa es la forma correcta en la que deben buscarse. Porque sólo cuando están así puede sentir la corriente vital rodeándoles.  
Hacerse daño, luchar entre ellos... Era tan fácil como bajar las espadas y rendirse a aquello que quedaba claro y al descubierto una vez que dejó la rabia de lado. Y con ello...los planes de Sephiroth de destruir el planeta, se desvanecieron junto con esa ira.

Cloud:-Mmh haah...-.

Cierra la mano en puño, agarrando el pelo plateado que había debajo de ella. Su cuerpo es mecido por unos movimientos hechos con abundante cuidado. Sephiroth apenas se aparta de él antes de volver a tocar fondo. Trata de rozarle con el vientre para que el placer sea mayor para él. Se mueve con ternura, adorándolo, entregándose...  
Estando junto a él como ahora, la culpa que tenía por la muerte de Aeris, también desapareció. Se quedaron solos, teniéndose el uno al otro, lo único que tenían en verdad.

Y entonces...

Entonces...

Cloud entreabre los ojos. Ve su propia mano izquierda, muy cerca de su visión, como también pelo plateado; el mismo que le hace cosquillas en el cuello. Entre sus propios gemidos bajos, escucha los jadeos de aquel que le acompaña. Cada movimientos de caderas, le relaja y le insufla placer a su organismo. Es increíblemente agradable tener esa paz luego de tantas batallas. Siente que podría llorar de alivio.

Cloud:-Rá...Rápido... H-Hazlo.... Mmmh...-.

Sephiroth lo sabe. La excitación del muchacho crece. De alguna forma, nota como se va desesperando más y más interiormente por sentirle a cada segundo que pasa. Se deja de apoyar y en su lugar emplea esa mano para agarrar el hombro izquierdo de Cloud, quien deja salir un largo suspiro de gozo cuando al fin deja su pecho sobre el de él.

Sephiroth:-No lo haré... No puedo...-.

Su mano asciende para posarse en la mejilla izquierda de su amante. Con la otra, le sigue acariciando el pelo, teniendo los dedos perdidos entre multitud de hilos sedosos y rubios. Cloud echa la cabeza un poco más hacia atrás de lo que ya la tiene, estremeciéndose entre sus brazos. Sus músculos internos le aprietan apacible e intermitentemente.  
Sephiroth le necesita así, justo como está: receptivo, sosegado, tomando todo de él sin nada que le fuerce o le incite a ello. En otra ocasión, le satisfará como él quiera, hará lo que deseé, pero no esta vez, no en su primera vez. A ambos les hace falta aliviarse...

Les hace falta acostumbrarse a ser Uno.

Sephiroth:-Cloud... Tú y yo...-.

El mencionado busca sus labios. El pecho le baja y le sube con mayor rapidez, y los apretones se han vuelto intensos, apenas dejándole rozar por sus adentros. El chico está en su límite.  
Él le entrega el beso que le pide, entrelazando sus lenguas en el interior de sus bocas unidas. Ejerce cierta presión hacia abajo con su pelvis, permitiendo que la piel de esta comprima la erección de su compañero. Y así, sin más, Cloud se viene, mojándolos a ambos, quedándose sin respiración unos segundos, abrazándole por el cuello.

Cloud:-Hahh... S-Sephiroth...-.

Echa la cabeza un poco a su izquierda, como antes de besarse. Las piernas le tiemblan, igual que las manos, y después de que su cuerpo se quede en tensión, se relaja. Ahora su interior ha pasado a estar hipersensible, apretado, y ya que la excitación le ha bajado, la penetración es levemente dolorosa. Pero está bien. Sephiroth sigue a su ritmo: apacible y paciente, lento y amable.

Sephiroth:-Así... Tranquilo...-.

Le besa en la mejilla, dejando su nariz y labios en contacto con ella aún después del gesto. Nota la presión en la zona que le acoge, por lo que, para relajar a Cloud, hace movimientos circulares con las caderas, ayudando a su cuerpo a volver a dilatarse para él.

Cloud:-P-Pero no puedo...-.

Abre los ojos por segunda vez, y por segunda vez le recibe una larga cabellera plateada. Está convencido de que ese hombre terminará por asesinarlo, sólo que en esta ocasión, será de placer. No puede creer que acabe de tener un orgasmo y ya se esté empezando a excitar otra vez. Puede que se deba a que su deseo por Sephiroth sigue estando ahí, impasible. Lo tiene adherido a él a más no poder y a pesar de ello, le continúa necesitando como si anduviera ausente, como si no estuviera con él en este momento.

Sephiroth:-Está bien... No pienses... Sólo no aprietes y déjame moverme...-.

Con su mano derecha, le agarra una de las piernas por debajo del muslo y se la levanta. Únicamente entonces se da el momento en el que los dos tienen los ojos abiertos y sus miradas se cruzan. Cloud le mira y él se ve reflejado en un océano de intenso azul, en unos zafiros vidriosos, febriles, expuestos... Ese brillo que hay en ellos, no se debe a la energía Mako. No ahora.

Viéndole así como está, lo tiene claro...

Va ha hacerle el amor hasta que le suplique que pare, aunque intuye que esa petición no llegará, pues sabe que se sienten igual. Por lo que su necesidad de sentirse no quedará saciada jamás.

Cloud:-Sephiroth...-.

Cloud, en una caricia, desliza las manos de detrás de la nuca del hombre hacia abajo, deteniéndose en sus mejillas. Quiere seguir mirando. Quiere seguir adentrándose en la Oscuridad que condujo al gran Sephiroth, aquel que tanto admiraba, a tener la finalidad de destruir el planeta... Para su desgracia, esas ventanas preciosas de azul verdoso, se cierran, dejando en su lugar unas magníficas pestañas alargadas.  
Se le escapa otro gemido, que además le hace encoger los hombros de vergüenza. Los movimientos circulares han sido sustituidos por penetraciones que son demasiado íntimas, que conllevan demasiados sentimientos, todos nuevos para su persona.  
Ni siquiera cuando ese hombre arrasó su ciudad natal y mató a personas que amaba, incluyendo a su madre, lloró. Podría haberse vuelto loco a causa del dolor, pero no derramó lágrima alguna. Y sin embargo ahora...

Ahora...

No va ha escapar. Jamás lo hará. Jamás pudo hacerlo. Él y Sephiroth están al fin como siempre debieron estar. Tan juntos que ni la muerte los podrá separar, ya que cuando vuelva al planeta, lo hará con él. Se irán juntos para formar parte de la corriente vital como un mismo Ser...

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Este es el primer escrito que publico.  
> Personalmente, como siempre, no estoy satisfecho. Si fuera por mí, seguiría añadiendo y borrando palabras en busca de algo más perfecto, algo que expresara más pasión, pero sé que así terminaría por arruinarlo, así que lo dejo tal cual está.
> 
> ¡Espero que al menos a vosotros os haya gustado y os deseo que paséis un buen fin de semana!


End file.
